


Imagine being the reincarnation of Thranduil's dead wife

by furyofthephoenix



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix





	Imagine being the reincarnation of Thranduil's dead wife

[tywinslady](https://tmblr.co/ZzNnOu2FFS2zq)

[bellevox](https://tmblr.co/ZugtQs2ISHb_S)

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Thranduil cleared his throat, though his awestruck expression didn’t leave his face. “You reminded me of someone.”


End file.
